


Eating the Stress Away

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kitchen Sex, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Soundwave is not having anymore shit today Bombrush, Submission, Submissive Bombrush, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave had a bad day.  Luckily for her, she has a neighbor who's very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating the Stress Away

 

She had just had enough of it.  Boy Scout meetings, soccer practice, lunches, homework, projects, the girls from the PTA Council.

 

Soundwave had no idea how she had managed to get through the entire day without blowing up at anyone.  Thank goodness for years for keeping her patience and learning how to control herself with everyone from vegan, anti-vaccine mothers to her late, worthless husband.

 

And wine.

 

Of course, while she happened to be getting herself a glass of wine while her kids were out doing their activities/fun/etc., she discovered that their fridge, which was a bit old, was warm again and she didn't want to deal with anything else today.

 

Luckily for her, she had a very helpful neighbor who was usually home at this time and always willing to help out a single mother who was overwhelmed with four teenaged boys.

 

And it just so happened that he was in a very helpful mood today.

 

"I cannot tell you how many times I wished I could have slapped Denise at the PTA meeting with her talk of healthy snacks and better curriculum management.  She thinks she knows what's best for everyone else's kids just because she thinks she's made the most perfect outline for her own kid to follow.  'Of course my little precious son will be getting into Harvard and Oxford and doing internships in Africa and getting a job on Wall Street by the time he's twenty-three, but I want the rest of his friends to get the same opportunity of having no life and no personality so that they can succeed at getting filthy rich while losing their sanity at their workload and lack of human life!' And how she has yet to see that her own husband is sleeping with her best friend Susan behind her back is beyond me."

 

A chuckle brought her out of her rant as she looked down at the man kneeling before her with his head between her legs.  His face appeared as he pulled back, "Sounds like you've have a very rough day."

 

"You thought I called you over just to check a slightly warm refrigerator?"

 

"You ignored it that one time and who brought over pot roast while you had to throw everything out?"

 

Soundwave glared at him as she sipped her wine.  Her hand reached up to pull him back down to her bare privates.

 

"That doesn't count.  Besides, the county was to blame for that.  Testing the limits of their electrical output and then overloading the system?  They should be glad my food was the only loss I suffered.  If that stupid electrical surge had burned any of my electronics, they would have had to replace every single one of them."

 

Bombrush hummed an agreement against her wet entrance as his kisses soon turned into a tongue sticking itself inside her.

 

"...Hmmm... At least the rest of the Council has the brain power to realize Denise's ten-step life program is utter garbage.  Heh... the look on her face..."

 

Soundwave leaned her head back as she rested her glass of wine on the kitchen table.  Bombrush was an annoying pervert who liked to pester her whenever he could, but at least he was good at relieving her stress.  His skills were good.  Not great like he claimed he was, but it was miles better than what her husband had ever done for her.

 

"You're getting wet very quickly today, Soundwave." Bombrush's breath tickled her, "Is it the thrill of being seen by one of our neighbors?  Or maybe the thought of your sons coming home and finding their mother with the nice neighbor between her legs?"

 

A hand grabbed his head (lack of hair made it difficult to use it to put him where she wanted him to be) and shoved him back into her lap.  "Are you going to take care of me like you promised or are you going to sit there and talk my head off like a parrot?"

 

"Sorry, sorry..." He would have to remember for future reference that if Soundwave called him over for a stress fuck, skim down the words.  She was clearly in a bad mood and if he wanted a chance to fuck her on the kitchen table today, he would have to get back on her good side with his tongue and fingers.

 

Which by the sounds of things didn't seem to be too big of a problem, if Soundwave's moaning was any indication as to how good he was.  And with how much fluid she was making, it was clear that what he was doing was exactly what she wanted.

 

He knew she kept asking him to come over for a reason.

 

 END


End file.
